


WEBTOON one shots

by Aphmauisweet, Nick_n_Fox



Category: Castle Swimmer (Webcomic), I Love Yoo (Webcomic), Lumine (Webcomic), Mage & Demon Queen (Webcomic), 외모지상주의 | Lookism
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Heterosexuality, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphmauisweet/pseuds/Aphmauisweet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nick_n_Fox/pseuds/Nick_n_Fox
Summary: Welcome to another one shot book that may be abandoned~~There are more webtoons than Archive will allow us too have
Relationships: Hirahara "Nol" Yeong-Gi/Kim Sang-Chul, Hirahara "Nol" Yeong-Gi/Yoo Shin-Ae, Hirahara Kousuke/Yoo Shin-ae, Hong Jae Yeol | Jay/Park Hyung Suk | Daniel, Kappa/Siren (Castle Swimmer), Kody/Lumine (Lumine), Malori Crowett/Velverosa
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome lovelies

_**welcome my lovely people** _

This is a safe environment that provides fluffy content..smutty content..and angsty content..we will play with it as we please but you may request anything! Just hope one of us know the story! More tags will be added if needed! Well then let us get started soooonnn~


	2. Shin-ae x kousuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shin ae is no longer a minor meaning she can now officially go on a public date with her lover kousuke
> 
> By the way it's been a while since I've read I love yoo (Thanks to the hiatus so bear with me!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just looked at the comments and saw a few not expecting it at all... I'm going top to bottom!
> 
> I can't write to save my life-
> 
> Edit 1: halfway done end me this is awful I'm too tired for thissss halfway I say when it's like..half of the length of the essay I'm supposed to be writing..

_**Shin-ae's birthday** _

Shin-ae sighed with relief as min hyuk, nol, and dieter finally decided to leave her alone for the day. Today was her 18th birthday so she wanted to spend it with her no longer secret boyfriend. (Sorry I don't know the age of consent in korea)

She wasn't mad with their constant attention she understood and appreciated it. Now she is finally free to visit kousuke. So shin-Ae left min hyuk's home where she was ~~trapped~~ celebrating.

Shin-Ae entered the cab the she called over before calling kousuke. He answered right away "Good Afternoon Shin-Ae and happy birthday" Kousuke sounded happy.

Shin-Ae sighed from how formal the man was being though he was always like this. She was no longer called Miss Yoo anymore though so that was nice.

"Hey kousuke..I was wondering if your free for lunch?" Shin-Ae already ate but she had room for some more food. "Hm..I apologise Shin-Ae but I'm a bit busy."

"I will send you some money so treat yourself okay?" Shin-Ae couldn't help but feel disappointed at the older man's words. "What the hell? No way your that busy buuuullllllll-" she never changes.

She heard kousuke sigh "Shin-Ae we will spend time together tonight okay..?" Shin-Ae knew she couldn't win against him. "Alright fine but I'm not gonna be happy about it." She hung up before he could say another word.

She felt disappointed that's for damn sure. She really wanted to spend all day with kousuke. Shin-Ae then decided it was best to go home.

When she arrived she had an odd feeling that someone was in there. Shin-Ae glared at the door like it just insulted her father. She took out her pepper spray.

Shin-Ae then slowly entered the room and looked around seeing nothing. She shut the door then felt familiar arms around her. That didn't stop Shin-Ae from turning around and spraying the mystery man in the eyes.

The man she quickly realized was kousuke let her go "Damn..!" He backed away "Oh crap-!" She ran away and wet a smol towel thing broski. Shin-Ae rushed to kousuke "What were you thinking??"

"That I wanted to surprise my girlfriend.." he mumbled as his eyes were pat pat by towel. Shin-Ae went red from the word "Girlfriend..!" She wasent prepared.

He usually just said lover but girlfriend hit different though. "Oh..uhm yea anyway what if I didn't come home?" Kousuke rolled his pain filled eyes.

"I knew you would come here since you would have been disappointed" shin-ae knew this bitch was right though. "That's fair but not what?"

"I wanted to bring you to my home to watch a movie and..I suppose indulge in pizza." He smiled at her even though she harassed his eyeballs.

"You could have just invited me over on the phone instead of breaking in-" kousuke looked like he was about to snap a bitch's neck. "Then it would have been less romantic.

Shin-Ae have kousuke a look like 'bitch you know that's dumb as hell' which he ignored. Kousuke then took her to his house.

They spent that night cuddled up in a blanket and indulging in pizza.

ILL REMAKE THIS ONE SAY I'M SORRY MY LOVELIES!!!


	4. YALL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BRUH

WE REALLY FUCKIN DISAPPEARED 

MANY APOLOGIES BROSKI 

BUT I MIGHT GO BACK TO WATTPAD 

IDK ABOUT NICK 

WE'LL SEE MAYBE I'LL WRITE SOMETHING


End file.
